Lighting devices often use various light sources to provide comfortable and pleasant environment with good visibility for work, living, and/or other specific purposes. Nowadays, lighting devices have become more and more intelligent. In a smart home, a lighting device may include a wireless communication module to connect to a home network through a wireless router, enabling lighting control through the home network. Therefore, lighting devices becomes a part of smart devices in a smart home environment, bringing unique smart experience to users and creating comfortable living environment.
WI-FI (Wireless-Fidelity) technology enables personal computers, hand-held devices (such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), or mobile phones) and other smart terminals to interconnect with each other wirelessly. With continued popularity and development of wireless network technologies, the wireless network coverage has become broad. In a certain area, a wireless network may employ a wireless access point (AP) to perform communications between a terminal and a wired local area network. An AP can facilitate a wireless workstation to access a wired local network, as well as facilitate a wired local network to access a wireless station. Within a coverage area of the AP, a terminal, either a mobile terminal or a stationary terminal, can detect and receive a wireless signal, and obtain an SSID (Service Set Identifier) of the wireless AP, therefore accessing the network through the wireless AP.
In a smart home environment, lighting devices may be connected to a router through WI-FI and access the home network. A control terminal may perform smart control on the lighting devices through the router. However, the home network may be unstable. For example, when the performance of the router is unstable and a malfunction occurs, the lighting devices in the home environment may be disconnected and may lose control, which affects lighting and user experience. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a self-healing method to reestablish the network when there is a network anomaly.
The disclosed method and system are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems in the art.